Insights Into The Beginning
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: Cute drabble of the beginnning of George and Angelina's relationship


**I have many ideas for George/Angelina fanfics but I'll start with this one. I know this ship isn't popular but I fucking love it so idc**

* * *

Angelina's relationship with her father was complicated. They were not close but if it wasn't for him, Angelina wouldn't have a roof over her head.

"You know what George, he's an absolute arsehole. He doesn't even deserve the title of a father." Angelina said during one of her rants. "You're Lucky. Your Dad is good." Angelina ranted while sitting on her boyfriend of 3 months' sofa.

"I wouldn't get carried away Ang. My Dad maybe good now but he wasn't when we were younger. All of my siblings are way closer to our Mum than our Dad. Only when we became teenagers Dad put in more of an effort." George admitted.

"Still that's not the point. Your Dad's amazing. My Dad doesn't even care about me. If I could avoid him for the rest of my life I would, but unfortunately I can't because I still live with him." Angelina said defeatedly. She then leaned into George, resting her head on his chest.

"You know...if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Angelina said beaming, now sitting up looking into George's eyes with a huge smile.

"I mean... if you want to. I don't want to force you-" But George couldn't say anymore before Ang hugged him squealing.

"This is the best thing ever. You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you Angel." George flirted. "I can do Fred's old room up so it's more to your taste. I can even make a sign that says no boys allowed if you want." George joked.

Angelina's face fell. "Oh, it's just that, I thought that surely I would be sleeping in your bed, in your room."

"Yeah if you want to. I just didn't want to push you into something you are not ready for. We haven't been together that long so I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep in the same room. But if you want to believe me I won't stop you." George chuckled.

"Of course I want to stay in the same room as you. You're my boyfriend." Angelina said giddily. She then started to kiss up his neck. "You know, I don't know how I'm going to be able to resist you if we live together. You might have to buy me a chastity belt." Angie joked.

"I'm sure I'll be able to satisfy you." George teased.

* * *

Something Angelina wasn't ready for was how George's family would treat her.

The Weasleys knew her since she became friends with the twins in their first year of school, but nothing prepared her for amount of 'thank you's she would get when George first invited her round for Sunday lunch just after they moved in together.

"It's just so nice to see him so happy after, you know, what's happened." Molly gushed.

"He still has some bad days but now he's willing to talk to me about how he's feeling." Angelina replied.

"We are all so grateful for you doing this." Molly carried on.

"It isn't like this is a service. He has his own little place in my heart and I...like him very much." Angelina had to stop herself from saying the big L word that neither of them had discussed yet.

Apart from her almost mishap, the ebony woman was fuming that George's family thought she was only with him out of sympathy. While she didn't argue back, she walked over to George, put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him; making damn well sure Molly was watching.

* * *

Angelina called George's little flat paradise. Granted, the bath plug was a bit blocked and George's cooking skills were something left to be desired, but it was away from her dickhead father. The best part in the 21 year olds' minds was that could fuck whenever they wanted.

The nearly constant sex George could _easily_ live with. His cupboards getting filled up with more and more feminine products was taking longer to get used to. Living with mostly men, George struggled to understand why she needed pads and two types of tampons in the bathroom. But whatever kept his Angie happy kept him happy.

George was just walking away from the fridge when he saw his girlfriend wearing only one of his knitted jumpers.

"I didn't know it was possible for a jumper my Nan knitted to be sexy, but you're making it happen."

"It's one of my many talents." The ebony girl teased. She then went to sit on the safe with George following her.

Ange looked into George's eyes and decided now was the best time to admit her feelings. "I love you."

The ebony goddess wasn't expecting a reply, she just wanted George to know how she felt. But with George's reply her heart fluttered.

"I love you too."

Tears started to well in her eyes as she realised that her life was falling into place. However, she knew their was a subject that needed to be brought up before things got more serious.

"Georgie, I don't want you to get freaked out by what I'm about to ask you, I just want a yes or no answer. Do you want children?"

"Um...yes." George said hesitantly but confidently.

"Cool cool that's all I wanted to know. Because I do and I didn't want us to get like married and then when I bring up children you say that you don't want any. I don't want things to get that serious then have my heart broken because you don't want kids." Angelina said quickly trying to explain her out of the blue question.

"Well there's no need to panic. One day we'll have lots of little Weasleys running around."

"Weasleys with brown skin and afros to tame." Angelina chuckled.

Leaning into Angelina's neck George said "I'm sure our babies will be adorable."

* * *

Christmas and Valentines day came and went and of course George was romantic at both events. Something Angelina noticed was that when holidays such as those came along George tended to uh...flash the cash. The rest of the time he didn't talk about money. Ang knew her boyfriend made a decent amount of money running his own business, but the exact amount was never discussed. At christmas she recieved a gorgeous dimond neckace that must have cost a fortune. When she opened the gift her family were as shocked as she was.

"I never knew you were a gold digger Angie." Her aunty remarked on christmas morning.

"Neither did I." She replied flabbergasted while putting on her present.

Angelina always complained that her presents to him would never stack up in comparison but George insisted that he didn't care and that he liked anything she bought him.

When their 1st year anniversary rolled around in August George was adamant that Angelina didn't need to bother buying him a present. While sitting in the living room of their cosy little flat they discussed this topic.

"Now come on George. That's what women say and then get pissed off at their partners for not buying anything. It isn't fair if you buy me something and I don't return the favour."

"Honesty babe I don't want anything from you but your love."

"Urgh you're so cheesy it's disgusting." Angelina complained. "You know what George, I'm going to buy you a present. Too fucking bad."

"I love how feisty you are. It really turns me on." The ginger man flirted.

"I'm trying to make a point here George and you're not helping."

"Sorry."

* * *

On the day of their anniversary George told her the whole day would be a surprise. Angelina reluctantly agreed to George planning the day but warned him that it needed to special, being their first anniversary and all.

While they were in bed Angelina gave George his present. It was a gold chain necklace.

"You really didn't need to buy me anything baby." George insisted. "I mean, I love it. I'm a true gangsta now."

"Hell yeah. You don't wanna fuck with this Weasley." Angelina joked.

"That's a shame. I hope you still want to _fuck_ this Weasley."

"Baby I've wanted to fuck this Weasley since I was 18. And now I get to do it everyday. Aren't I a lucky lady?" Angelina complemented and started to kiss up and down George's neck leading to George's injured ear.

* * *

In the afternoon George took Angelina to her surprise. They stood outside a house in what looked like the middle of nowhere. It looked like a nice house though. From the front you could see a balcony that looked decked out with sun loungers and chairs.

"I don't get it George. It's our anniversary; why have you taken me to some random person's house?" Angelina said rather pissed off.

"It isn't a random person's house." George defended. "It's our house." He then proceeded to hold up a set of keys.

Angelina's jaw hit the floor and moved her hand to cover her mouth. George wrapped his arm around her body and excitedly said "I assume you are happy."

"George, you really didn't need to. This is too much. This house must have cost you a fortune." The love of George's life remarked.

"There's no price on happiness. And my flat is too small for our future plans. We need a place where we can really spend the rest of or lives together." George explained with a huge smile on his face, showing of his perfect white teeth.

"If this is your way of proposing, the answer is no." Angelina objected. They were still too young for marriage and they had only been together for a year.

"No need to worry sweetheart I've not planned my proposal for this date." George joked. "Come on, don't you want to look inside?" He asked.

The ginger lead the way and used the muggle key to open the front door to their new home. The door lead to the living area which had a sofa and a big muggle TV. Despite being a pureblood, Angelina was obsessed with muggle technology and was swaying George into seeing how amazing watching TV was. If you kept walking you would get to a staircase to the side which lead to upstairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms and downstairs to the basement. The house was in the shape of an L so around the corner was a downstairs bathroom and a kitchen diner. When Angelina was lead up the staircase all she could think about was how much money George must have available to him. The staircase for upstairs was made out of glass and the house was very modern for 1999. Up the stairs you come to a hallway. On the left was a bedroom with blue walls and cream carpet. Next to that was a bathroom and next to that was another bedroom with pink walls and cream carpet. On the right hand side of the hall was the only room upstairs that was decorated-George and Angelina's bedroom. When you enter the room, immediately on the right was an ensuite. Continuing on lead to a queen sized bed against the wall seperating the ensuite from the bedroom. There was also a fancy dressing table which must have cost a pretty penny. The star of the show however was the balcony. It had an amazing view and Angelina could imagine the amazing view they would get in the mornings in bed while looking up and out of the glass doors. Or in the evenings enjoying a glass of wine together.

"George, I'm not sure what to say." Angelina admitted.

"A thanks would be nice." George fussed. Suddenly, George found himself having to hold Angelina up when she flung himself onto him.

"This is amazing Georgie. Thank you so much." She then rested her head against his neck, her eyes focuing in the moles in the right side if his neck.

George put Angelina down on the lush bed and sat down next to her. George then started to play with the hair that was too shirt to go in Angie's ponytail.

"This is just the start you know Angel. This is the start us sharing our lives together."

* * *

 **Life update: James Phelps has blocked my fan account on Instagram**


End file.
